dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:John Constantine (Arrowverse)
Arrow Universe It was just confirmed that Constantine will be appearing on an episode of Arrow in Season 4. https://www.hollywoodreporter.com/live-feed/matt-ryan-constantine-arrow-814661 This means that either: # Constantine exists in the same universe as Arrow and The Flash # Or Constantine exists in a parallel universe within the same multiverse as Arrow & The Flash, and Supergirl Let's not move this page until the episode actually comes out in a few months. TheD3xus (talk) 22:35, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :Or, 3: a John Constantine unique to the Arrowverse exists that just happens to look exactly like the one in his own series, but is a seperate character, "John Constantine (Arrowverse)". Until we've decided which it is, I'm locking this page to prevent having to revert a lot of well-intentioned but uninformed edits. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 02:46, November 5, 2015 (UTC) :It was already confirmed it is the same Constantine from his show. I'll try to find the source. User:sromero78 (talk) 9:35, November 4, 2015 (UTC) :"the same character" can mean a lot of things, continuity wise. It can just mean, "the same actor, the same look, the same character traits". It doesn't necessarily mean "the character and his entire series are canon in the Arrowverse". --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 10:08, November 5, 2015 (UTC) :In terms of whether we should assume that this is firmly considered the same version of Constantine from his own series (and thus retroactively linking the Constantine series to the Arrow-verse), Mericle said, “Absolutely. He is coming in fully as who he was on the show. We’re getting wardrobe. We’re very excited to have him. He’s a tremendous actor. It’s so cool to have that cross-pollination. We are very lucky and DC was very generous letting us have him.” https://www.ign.com/articles/2015/08/12/arrow-constantine-will-help-bring-sara-lance-back KylieMfever (talk) 10:18, November 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Not to bash IGN or anything, but I'd love to see the exact, verbatim question that was asked. It's not in the videos. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 13:48, November 5, 2015 (UTC) :::If it helps, Wendy Mericle herself retweeted the article before. What are the chances an EP would retweet an article which contains false info? 19:39, November 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'm not saying I don't buy it, it's just that it all hinges on her answer - "absolutely". But we have no idea whether the question as reported was exactly what was asked. Also, Mericle/Guggenheim/Berlanti aren't the only ones who have a say in it - Goyer/Cerone/NBC might say something different, what then? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:51, November 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::If they say something different (which I don't believe they have) you switch it back or at least discuss switching it back, there's no need to be nitpicky here. --Gboy4 (talk) 14:37, November 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I think for now, just keeping it as it is suffices. Any info on canonicity (or not) can be included in the character (or series) notes section. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:38, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::::I think it's unhealthy to nitpick this much. --Gboy4 (talk) 22:00, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Why hasn't anybody moved this page to "John Constantine (Arrowverse)" yet? :Have you read the above? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:31, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Revisiting From the looks of the CW Seed series trailer, Arrow Constantine and this one aren't really the same - it features a man who appears to be a more comic-accurate Chas Chandler. Of course, we don't know that until it airs, some time next year. But in the mean time, I'd rather have two pages than a move. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:53, December 7, 2017 (UTC) :: That doesn't rule out that the 2 series don't both take place in the Arrowverse. The upcoming Ray series portrays Ray and the Freedom Fighters more like their comic book counterparts, but they take place in the same reality that was shown in the Crisis on Earth-X crossover. Also, the way Dark Arrow, Overgirl, and especially Eobard is portrayed differently from their live action appearances given what the trailer shows, but we know they are the same versions. There is more evidence to support that the animated Constantine and the live action Constantine series both take place in the Arrowverse then anything else, so far. DalekSupreme13 (talk) 10:43, December 9, 2017 (UTC) :I'd say "less little" rather than "more". But either way, it's probably best to wait for the animated series to air. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 11:01, December 9, 2017 (UTC) :: I agree to wait until the animated show airs, but isn't the animated show supposed to be continuation of the original Constantine show anyway? To give a conclusion to the cliffhanger at the end of season 1? I think, regardless whether we want two pages or to merge, the CW Seed show is the same guy from the Constantine series (and, in my opinion, the same guy in Arrow). --- Haroldrocks talk 15:59, December 9, 2017 (UTC) Revisiting, again Haven't seen it yet (blasted CW blocking VPNs), but the Chas in here is distinctly different. And, funnily, voiced by a different John Constantine. To what degree does this series actually pick up at the cliffhanger at season one? And since it's been ages, what was the cliffhanger again? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 22:01, March 24, 2018 (UTC) :Now I've seen it: * Chas and Renee are different. They're British. They have a daughter Trish, not Geraldine (in the comics, Trish is his granddaughter) * Astra Logue is different, both in design and story. Nergal's different, but I'll let that slide. * The rest of the Newcastle Crew, which was established in the TV series, is absent. It's just John and Chas. * None of the events of the TV series (nor anything from his Arrowverse appearances) is mentioned. :So, I still say we should make a different page. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 12:57, March 25, 2018 (UTC) :: As a disclaimer, I have not watched City of Demons yet, but I've read actually that it may be set in the War universe and is primarily connected with Justice League Dark (Movie). I've got a link here: https://comicbook.com/dc/2018/03/25/constantine-city-of-demons-animated-series-arrowverse/ :: I guess what I'm saying is there's still no definitive proof this Constantine from the TV Series is from the Arrowverse or not. DegradingSeeker (talk) 21:03, March 26, 2018 (UTC) :::Yep. Talk: Constantine: City of Demons (Webseries). So above is all moot, and we're still no inch closer to answering the original question. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:19, April 5, 2018 (UTC) ::::Then stop overthinking it and just make an Arrow page for him. It's not like you can't merge them later if you get definitive proof. --Mr Rinn (talk) 08:51, April 12, 2018 (UTC) :::::Yes, you're welcome to do that as well. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 11:47, April 12, 2018 (UTC) :::::I think that we should merge them, Legends has mentioned Astra and it appears like they will mention more details from the series, the intention is definently that Arrow's Constantine is the one from the TV series, they aren't going to do much more than mention events from the series which they already have once and likely will more with Constantine a series regular.Schroeswald (talk) 23:57, November 3, 2018 (UTC) ::::::That's like saying two Batmen are the same because they both mention Joe Chill. Astra is part of the comics background. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 09:42, November 4, 2018 (UTC) :::::::Well, we're treating them as the same on Arrowverse Wiki. There was even a number of objects (a fictional science journal and Ivy Town) established in Constantine to set it in the same 'verse. We thought for a time what to do with the City of Demons, but decided to treat it as JLD, despite conflicting accounts. --Kir the Wizard (talk) 19:55, November 4, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::Different wikis, different rules. Ivy Town is an existing DC location, so it being mentioned and or appearing in both Constantine and the Arrowverse doesn't prove anything. Come to think of it, the day after the Supergirl episode "Midvale" aired, I had to remove a claim on the Arrowverse wiki, that Smallville was connected to Earth-38 (you can just look at the two different versions of Lena Luthor, to tell that isn't the case). The motivation had been: They had mentioned Chloe Sullivan. We'd need official confirmation for the Constantine show to be regarded as being set within the Arrowverse.KylieMfever (talk) 20:41, November 4, 2018 (UTC) Honestly we have enough proof at this point from Legends of Tomorrow. Please stop nitpicking and just change it. TheDemon08 (talk) 20:02, January 20, 2019 (UTC) :Can you give some examples? Is this tied to explicit events from the TV series, or stuff that could just as easily have been taken from the comics? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:21, January 20, 2019 (UTC) I know this is a very tired conversation, but I thought it might be worth bringing up the universe merge again, since the latest LoT features real, actual flashbacks to an episode of Constantine: Non Est Asylum. DegradingSeeker (talk) 02:25, May 16, 2019 (UTC) :It credits a different actress for young Astra, though. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 08:32, May 16, 2019 (UTC) :: It was probably just a necessity to recast since the last time Astra physically appeared was 2014, and the original actress would now look too old for the part. I compared the Nergal scenes between LoT and the original in Constantine and it is acted a little differently, so I'll understand if it's not enough to warrant the switch. DegradingSeeker (talk) 17:16, May 16, 2019 (UTC) ::Also, something I didn't realize awhile ago, Astra's voice was in the show awhile ago (the first time they mentioned Astra in Legends), and that was the original one (credited as such as well), and at least according to the Arrowverse Wiki she was in archive footage of the recent Legends episode (not using as a source, just saying that it might want to be checked again).Schroeswald (talk) 21:08, May 22, 2019 (UTC) Marc Guggenheim confirmed that this is the same character as in Legends https://twitter.com/mguggenheim/status/1133723493239889920